Burning Sensation
by Tremax
Summary: At a party, Drake Merwin has his way with Sam Temple. But Sam won't let him get away so easily. Not for the faint of heart. Story Expanded for a crazier Sam! DrakexSam DrakexCaine QuinnxSam. Not HF.


**A/N:** To start off, this story does not take place in the known FAYZ universe. Same characters, same likeliness, but non-canon. I wrote this while I was messing around with a friend of mine, it's just another brief glimpse into my twisted mind. I am SO sorry for any grammatical errors. There are many. But I wrote this in two hours. It's sick twisted and filled with sex and sodomy. Don't like, don't read. DrakexSam, DrakexCaine, SamxDrake.

* * *

><p>Alternate Universe: <strong><br>Burning Sensation  
>A GONE One-Shot By Tremax<strong>

_Charmed Killers Productions_

1

Sam Temple was walking the streets; he didn't know why but the cold air was a reprieve from the yelling of his mother and step-dad. And he didn't want to be around that right now. He wished he could just fly away like a ghost in the night, and never come back. He wished he could just be Gone.

But he knew that was just his fourteen-year-old mind teasing him, his imagination trying to play around with his emotions. Thinking about it wasn't making it any easier. He could go to Quinn's house and just lay around all night with him. Quinn wouldn't mind. Quinn's dad might get upset if he found out but it wouldn't be the first time.

But was Sam truly selfish enough to risk Quinn a beating just so Sam didn't have to go home?

Sure he was. But tonight he was feeling generous.

So he walked over to the beach and went to the secret place, a little alcove on the corner of the beach that he always sat around at with Quinn. He didn't expect to see anyone out there (it was two in the morning) but nonetheless someone was sitting on the shoreline looking out at the full brightness of the moon. Sam didn't want to bother whoever it was, and he decided to just sit down and wait until the boy/girl left. Since he couldn't quite identify the person an ambiguous label would have to suffice for now.

Sam sat down against the rock wall and looked out at the stranger. He wished he could dip into the strangers mind and compare crises with them. Just dip in and see exactly what's bothering them. Or maybe have the courage to walk up and simply ask.

But that wasn't Sam. Sure the kids at school thought he was some kind of hero but he wasn't. He was just Surfer Sam and nothing else, not some hero who saves kids from being driven off a cliff by a cardio-failing bus driver.

Ha. A cliff. More like a hill. But the news crew and the police sure made it seem like he had saved the kids from a cliff hadn't they?

The man on the beach stood and threw something. What was that?  
>Sam didn't know.<p>

All Sam knew was maybe it was time for him to grow a pair and stand up too.

2

Drake Merwin was the ambiguous creature sitting by the sea. He was there after sneaking out of the Academy. His roommate Caine had a guest over (How cute. He had said, and how cute it was when Caine asked him to leave) and he decided (hardly) to take a walk. He didn't know how but he ended up in some shithole alcove on the corner of the beach. Throwing rocks at the water.

He had always done this to relax back before he was sent to Coates. For shooting a kid.  
>"DAMN IT DRAKE. DAMN IT."<p>

He still remembered the words fresh in his mind; his dad calling out from the house while that fat cunt Holden lay bleeding nearby. How fucking adorable. Little Hippo Holden with a rifle bullet in his thigh, come on Holden shut up and die.

"Hey, that rhymed."

Drake threw another rock at the water, it skipped eight times and then crashed downward, into the abyss where it would break apart and become natural sediment in a short while.

Drake heard something moving behind him, he didn't stand up though.

Whoever or whatever it was probably wasn't worth the movement. And if it was Caine coming down to tell him to come back to the room, well, Caine would have walked to walk a far way, and for Drake? Ha.  
>Bullshit.<p>

This seemed to make Drake more curious though, as he stood with two rocks in his hand. He curved his palm and threw them both at the water. One of the rocks skipped four times (Pussyrock) and the other one skipped thirteen times. Something Drake had never achieved.

"Fuck me I'm good."

Drake whispered to himself and stepped back, and as he did he heard a cool voice from behind him.

"Long night?"

Drake turned to face a boy about his height, who had sand all over his hair and shirt. This must have been the person Drake had heard moving around behind him.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

Sam shrugged and looked out at the sea, and then spoke softly,

"Trying to make conversation stranger. Nobody likes to be alone at the beach."

Drake scoffs and bumps Sam's shoulder as he walks away.

"That's where you're wrong bro."

So Drake left Sam like that, and in almost five minutes he was done thinking about the strange kid who tried to make casual conversation at the beach. The way his brain got rid of that random memory seemed to be temporary, since this was just the beginning of something that would take a toll on both of them.

3

Sam was riding his bike with Quinn the next morning. Christmas Break was going swell for him, if you ignored the constant bickering of his parents. There was no FAYZ (nor would there ever be, the only thing the Sam Temple here has in common with the one in the FAYZ dimension is his looks and personality), and there was truly nothing to worry about, not even homework.

Quinn pulled over in front of a corner store. Sam got off his bike and walked over to it, stepping inside after his best friend. He didn't mean to bump into the person exiting the store but he did. And he immediately regretted it. Not that he got to say so.

"Hey, watch it dude!"

The other guy said, and looked over at Sam with cool, calculating eyes.

The guy next to him did the same, popping popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey. It's you."

Sam said softly to the kid with the popcorn, the kid from the beach.

"Yeah. And it's you, freak."

Drake and his friend (Caine) exited the store as Quinn walked over to Sam.

"What was that all about? He asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"What was that about?" Caine said to Drake as they exited the store.

"What, that guy? Nothing. I saw him last night when I was out walking, just a coincidence I guess."

"Why'd you call him a freak?" Drake was looking up at the sky and then looked over at Caine as he said this and half-smiled.

"Because he looks like a fucking freak. Sue me Caine."

"Whatever bro. So listen, since we're staying in town tonight to see friends, I was thinking we'd go by Mary T.'s party since I was invited and all."

"Fuck that Caine. I'm not going to go to some party I wasn't even invited to."

"Who cares if you weren't invited? You're invited now bro! Besides I'm sure she didn't hand-pick everyone who's coming. Her parents are out of town dude. All the kids in town are probably going."

"Screw that Caine. You know I hate parties and people."

"Oh come on Shrek. Maybe if you go you'll meet your Fiona."

Caine says sarcastically as he rubs up against Drake, who subtly smiles as he pushes Caine off of him.

"I don't want to go dude."

"Please Drake. I need a wingman."

Caine says as they walk into the alleyway behind the store, secluded from the street, he drops down to his knees and pleads.

Drake stops walking and turns to face his friend, "Begging will get you everywhere Caine Soren."

He pulls at Drake's belt buckle and Drake steps closer to him. Drake runs his hands through Caine's hair and smiles.

"If I do it will you go?" Caine asks.

Drake smiles bolder, "I might."

"Drake. I don't want to do it if you're just going to turn around and not go."

Drake rolls his eyes. "Just do it before I change my mind."

Caine nods and unzips Drake's fly. He pulls Drake pants down as little as possible, and does the same to his underwear. Drake's length come flying out and smacks Caine in the mouth.

"Eager I see."

Caine begins to jack Drake off and then licks his palm and does it again. Drake moans in ecstasy and smiles as his fourth Caine-job commences.

The first one had happened when they were both terrificly drunk. The second was so Drake would lie to the Headmaster about Caine being in the dorm all night when he was actually out pounding the shit out of some volleyball girl. And the third was similar to the second, except Caine had gotten a little friendly with a boy on the Soccer team.

Later on when Drake asked Caine who took it, Caine just blushed. Then Drake asked Caine if he would ever let him give it, to which Caine replied, "Be happy with what I give you."

The four had happened in a five month period. One in August, then September, November, and now December. Drake loved the way Caine sucked on tip and pulled on his balls when he was deep into it. Right now Drake could feel his knees getting weak, but he didn't want to move, all he could do was pull Caine's hair and moan out loud.

He almost didn't see Sam.

He didn't really know how the guy had found him. The creepy fucker from the beach who seemed to be stalking him.

So Drake made it clear.  
>He spoke aloud.<p>

"Get out of here fucker. Or you're next."

Caine tried to pull back to see who Drake was talking to but Drake didn't allow it.

"Fuck that. Keep sucking. I'm close."

Caine did as he was told. And Sam approached Drake.

"Dude. What the fuck? Are you deaf? Get the fuck out of here queer."

"Says the man getting his dick sucked by another dude."

Drake pulled Caine off his dick and walked over to Sam. He grabbed Sam by the hair and shoved him onto his knees. He begins to bat Sam's face with his dick. Sam fights him, and then does the unthinkable. He punches Drake right in the balls.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

He screams as Sam pops up and runs around the corner.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you cunt! You better hope I don't fucking see you again."

Caine sits up and wipes the dried pre-cum off his lip, as Drake collapses.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

4

The party at Mary's was something Sam hadn't wanted to go to either. But Quinn had insisted.

Quinn just wanted to flirt with Mary, which Sam was sure of. But Sam didn't mind getting his flirt on either, or bringing a girl back to the alcove to sex up.

Sam wasn't exactly a virgin, but as far as sticking his dick in anything, Sam guessed he was. All he got was mouths on his dick, never a pussy.

Sam hated that word, he thought it was crude and unnecessary, the word pussy. But all those woman part words disgusted him. Pussy. Vagina. Twat.

It just seemed like nobody could make one up that sounded appealing. Not that Sam didn't think they were appealing, because he definitely did.

In the alley today, watching that guy blow Drake… he had got hard. A little. Semi-boner.

Nothing he would ever admit to anything less than a court of law. But whatever. It's not like that made him as gay as that Drake guy. Who got blowjobs from dudes in the alley.

How romantic.

Sam walked around the party alone since Quinn had already departed to go find Mary. He was wandering around looking for maybe a hot blonde or even a busty brunette. He just needed a girl to suck him off and he'd be happy. Tonight wasn't the night to lose his virginity but he would definitely appreciate a nice blowjob.

He wouldn't mind fingering some girl either.

The party music got the best of him and he began to dance his way across the floor. He felt refreshed as a nearby girl splashed her beer on his face. This definitely was a high school party.

Sam continued to move through the thick crowd as Blackout by Breathe Carolina played from nearby. That was his song. He loved it.

He loved parties. Now he was glad he came.  
>How soon he would come to regret that thought was unreal.<p>

As Sam crossed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he didn't notice the man menacing and stalking behind him.

Drake was excited to be at the party. After getting kicked in the balls, Caine brought him to a friend's house and sucked him right back to good health. Then Caine actually let Drake explore his body.

Caine stripped naked and let Drake nip and bite all over him, and feel him up. Drake didn't know how it made Caine feel but his boner was an obvious indicator.

Drake weaved through the party and when he saw Sam, he smiled. Looked like he was getting a round two tonight, which was just what Drake wanted.

So Drake followed Sam along the dance floor as he danced to some cheesy ass song and then made his way to the bathroom. And as Sam shut the door Drake stuck his hand in and opened the door. Sam didn't see him because the toilet was facing away from the door.

Drake shut and locked the door behind him, the party music would easily drain the sound of what sin he was about to commit.

Sam dropped his pants and underwear and began to piss. Drake could feel himself harden as he looked at Sam's tanned ass and smiled. He began to toy with himself through his pants, Sam still hadn't felt his presence in the room.

Sam finished peeing and flushed the toilet. Then like a good boy he put the seat down, and bent down. Sam felt the intrusion then. Three fingers shoving their way inside of him.

Sam yelped and turned halfway, but the fingers kept burrowing in. He faced Drake and fear swept over him.

"Shut up." Drake draws a knife.

"Or I'll kill you."

Sam quivered and got as quiet as he could, even though Drake's fingers were still digging into him and the force was almost unbearable. Sam bent down and Drake began to fuck him with those fingers. Feeling his perky hole loosen up to the feeling, Sam begins to cry out.

"Shut the FUCK up."

Drake continues to finger-rape Sam and he continues to take it. Sam was scared, and felt like this was so wrong. What did he do to provoke this attack? Was it the punch?

Drake grabs Sam and shoves him on his knees as he takes his hard, throbbing, dick out.

"Now. If you punch of bite, I'll fucking kill you. Are we clear?"

Drake presses the knife to Sam's temple and knocks twice, leaving two tiny nicks.

Sam opens his mouth and a rogue tear falls down his cheek. He begins to suck on Drake's length and Drake moans and softly pulls Sam's hair.

This night is perfect. He's getting head from the freaky sexy boy who's been stalking him. And who knows? Maybe the freak wanted it like this.

"Kinky…" Drake whispers as he leans his head back and closes his eyes and moans as he directs Sam's head back and forth, bobbing him on his cock.

Drake got a brilliant idea suddenly. He stands Sam up and directs him to bend over. Sam does so, obediently, but yet disobediently. Drake squats and begins to eat Sam out, wetting his hole, and then he shoves his entire length inside of Sam's body.

Sam yelped in agony as Drake begins to ram him, in and out, in and out, God it felt so good.

He made a mental note to bring lubrication next time, or at least spend more time wetting Sam up before sticking it in him. Sam was as dry as a bone.

Drake continued to pound Sam's ass, and he slapped it as he continued. Then he leaned down and bit Sam's neck, letting blood flow down. Then he got a bright idea and began to cut all up and down Sam's back. Just for the hell of it.

Sam couldn't hold on anymore. He collapsed onto the floor and began to cry weakly which made the twisted Drake even harder. He picked up Sam's limped body and gets him in his lap and began to bounce him roughly on his stiff nine inch cock.

Sam closes his eyes and endures it until the nasty cum that Drake was filled with bursts out of his dick and into Sam. Sam continues to cry as Drake kisses him all over his face, smearing him with those greasy kisses that would traumatize Sam for the rest of his life.

Sam is covered in blood as Drake pushes him onto the floor and stands up.

Drake buttons up his pants and smiles.

"We should do this again sometime gorgeous. I'll give your friend Quinn my number on the way out. Besides, I could use a third nut. Be sure to give me a call soon, okay?"

Sam doesn't respond as Drake leaves the bathroom and exits back into the crowded party.

5

Sam was in pain the next day as he got out of bed. His body was aching as well as his private areas, and he couldn't think straight.

Quinn was waiting outside when he left his house. Quinn smiled brightly as Quinn always does, and Sam smiled back.

"Hey best friend."

Sam blushed softly as Quinn punched his shoulder, "Hey Quinn."

Sam hugs Quinn tightly and Quinn hugs him back, bewildered. Quinn doesn't speak or move as Sam begins to cry. He doesn't even twitch when Sam doesn't let go. Quinn waits it out and eventually Sam releases, the tears in his eyes running down his face in haphazard patterns.

"Everything okay?" Quinn says, somewhat cheerfully.

"No…"

Sam says, and then laughs in Quinn's face. Sam collapses onto the ground and Quinn sits next to him.

"Sammy? Are you alright?"

A weak Sam replies, "No…"

Quinn looks around, it's so early that nobody is outside as of yet.

"Do you need to go to the hospi-"

"NO!" He screams and pushes Quinn away. He stands back up and goes in his house and shuts the door behind him, a bewildered Quinn tries to open the door.

"Sam? Was it something I said?"

Sam is silent on the other side of the door. Something in Quinn's gut is telling him to just let this go and walk away, so he does so. He doesn't say one more word to Sam, he just walks away.

On the other side of the door Sam is five million miles away. Screaming made him feel a little bit better, a little bit closer to this twisted world.

The knock on the door came then.

Thinking it would be Quinn, Sam stood quickly and opened the door. But instead it was him, the monster.

"Hey baby."

Drake stops the door as Sam tries to slam it and lets himself inside. He shuts it behind him and grabs Sam before he can get away.

Sam screams in agony as Drake punches him over and over.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Sam gets quiet and collapses on the floor. Drake lies on top of him and kisses his face all over.

"It's okay, baby, daddy's home."

Sam wished his mother was here to stop this crazy man, but she was far away at Coates Academy, helping the kids there and letting her son die. Letting her son lose everything he had in the world by letting him get raped… again.

Drake runs his hand up Sam's shirt and over his tanned body. Sam grunts and begs to be left alone, but Drake only punches him in the face. Sam's lip busts and Drake begins to slowly stroke Sam's private, and it disobediently grows to Drake's touch. Drake smiles and kisses Sam again, who cries harder.

Drake turns Sam's face towards him and kisses him roughly, sticking his tongue in Sam's mouth, invading that space like he invaded Sam last night.

"If you behave, I won't rape you again."

Sam un-tenses and lets Drake kiss him. Drake's greasy kisses disgust Sam but there's nothing he can do to stop him. Drake smiles and continues to kiss Sam, and maybe Sam started to kiss him back.

Maybe Sam was going crazy.

6

Quinn is over tonight.

Sam is lying in bed and Quinn is sitting next to him. The room is completely dark. Sam told Quinn nothing was wrong but then broke down and began to cry again.

"Just tell me. You know I can keep a secret… any secret."

Sam cuddles up to Quinn and whispers.

"Drake… he… he raped me at Mary's party."

Quinn gets completely silent and holds Sam tighter. He had never seen Sam so distraught and he believed every word of it when Sam told him what had happened. Drake was a sick fuck who sometimes even went too far with Quinn.

On the soccer field after a game one night Quinn was waiting for Sam. Drake and his gang were around and Drake came up to Quinn and asked him for a dollar. When Quinn said he had no money and Drake's friends had rounded the corner, Drake attacked Quinn and kisses him roughly. He stuck his tongue down Quinn's throat and squeezed Quinn's ass.

Quinn loved it.

"He did what?"

Sam sat in silence for a second, and then said,

"I'm not saying it again…"

Quinn gets closer to Sam under the blanket and begins to run his hand through Sam's hair.

"I heard you. I was just in disbelief." Even though he really wasn't.

Sam nods and gets even closer to Quinn, his nose going into Quinn's hair. Quinn doesn't mind it, in fact he enjoys it, considering he's had the hots for Sam for a year now.

Quinn smiles and looks at Sam.

"He couldn't resist your beauty."

Sam smiles back and begins to cry again. And Quinn calms him down.

"We'll go to the police tomorrow, okay?"

Sam looks at him, worried. But Quinn consoles him again and Sam eventually gives in to him. Quinn goes in the bathroom and when he comes back Sam is only in his boxers under the covers. Quinn strips to his boxers and gets under the blanket with him, and oddly enough Sam cuddles near Quinn again.

On multiple occasions Quinn had seen Sam with girls though, had the experience with Drake made him question his sexuality?

Sam runs his hand over Quinn's butt and pulls him on top of him. Quinn smiles at Sam and the two share a kiss. And then another kiss.

"Fuck me Quinn."

Quinn is in disbelief over what he's hearing, but is obedient.

And as the night crawls on Sam's moans carry across the room. And as Quinn cums in Sam and collapses on top of him, Sam smiles and kisses Quinn over and over.

What the hell was going on?

7

The next morning Sam was on top of Quinn, dry humping him, naked.

Quinn smiles and gets naked, and begins to fuck Sam, no lubrication needed. Sam smiles and moans as the two fuck, and as Quinn is close to cumming something weird happens.

Sam slaps Quinn, hard.

"Ow, Sam!"

Sam slaps him again. "Now hit me."

"No!"

Quinn pulls out of Sam and his dick releases all over the wall. Quinn pulls his boxers on and then his shorts.

"That wasn't cool Sam. That hurt."

"Don't be a pussy."

Quinn grabs his shirt and looks at Sam.

"You need to get help. He's changed you. He's messed you up."

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Sam screams, and Quinn does so.

Sam begins to cry and eventually gets out of bed and gets dressed. He goes to the police station to report the rape.

"Sorry, kid. Nothing I can do. That guy has rape allegations all the time. My chief says I can't do anything unless you have proof."

"That's bullshit."

Sam says as the pig looks him in the eyes and laughs.

"Yeah, sorry man."

Sam sneers and walks away. He walks back home and has time to think about what happened with Quinn. Should he apologize?

Just then his phone rang. Quinn. He picks it up and puts it to his ear, greeting his friend as though nothing had happened. The two talk for a minute and then Sam apologizes for that morning, and Quinn forgives him. Quinn tells him about another party tonight, this time a girl named Becky, and how much he thinks it'd be good if Sam came.

So Sam agrees. The two get off the phone and Sam walks up to his house. But before he can get all the way inside Drake comes into the house, and smiles at Sam.

"Hey babyface. How are you doing?"

Sam is in shock and can't move as Drake grabs him and throws him on the ground. Drake puts his hand over Sam's mouth and pulls Sam's pants and underwear off, and then does the same for himself. He then begins to rape Sam roughly, worse than the bathroom.

Sam cries in agony and pulls at the wood floor, trying to crawl away. His nails break and he screams as Drake continues to fuck him roughly.

Drake smiles and bounces Sam on his cock, and then he pulls out a knife. The knife presses onto Sam's back and Drake begins to slowly cut him over and over, making him even more sexually satisfied and making Sam even more terrified.

Sam cries and Drake laughs as his dick gets closer to the point. Sam tries to hit Drake in the face but is pinned down and fucked harder. Drake picks Sam up by the hair and walks him towards the kitchen. He throws Sam on the table and begins to fuck him more, and he even kisses him a few times.

Sam moans in agony and maybe even pleasure as Drake does the deed. He cums in Sam and Sam cries in misery as he finally realizes it's over. But it's not, as Drake pulls out Sam notices Drake is sticking his fingers into Sam.

He slowly begins to finger-bang Sam roughly, and Sam moans softly. He also jacks Sam off until he cums, and that was the sweetest thing he could have done.

A defeated Sam collapses on the kitchen floor, only for Drake to pick him up by the hair again.

"Not done yet Temple."

Drake begins to fuck Sam again with his long cock, but by now Sam is numb to the touch. He kisses Drake back as his ass gushes blood. The blood runs down his legs and onto the floor. Sam doesn't make any more noise, and only kisses Drake as a movement and an obedience as to not be killed after the rape.

Drake goes farther in Sam, tickling Sam's prostate and causing Sam to burst all over the kitchen table, this turns Drake on and Drake unloads into Sam for the second time in twenty minutes.

Sam collapses on the ground and Drake goes to find him underwear.

"See you at the party tonight baby!"

Drake lets himself out of the house and Sam lies on the floor. After twenty minutes he gets up and cleans the kitchen up, and then, using an old razor he cuts himself all over. With the energy he has left he goes upstairs, and he gets in his bed.

Thinking of Quinn, he begins to stroke himself. The pleasure makes him feel good and for a second everything goes away. But then the slap makes him feel guilty, and he begins to think of Drake. The first night in the bathroom haunts him, and then the kissing on the floor of the living room.

It was this thought that made Sam cry and also cum. And as his final thought before his slumber creeps across his head, all he could think was how crazy this whole thing had made him.

_I want to rape Drake._

8

Hours later in bed, all Sam can think about is Drake. He wanted to SCREAM.

_That's exactly what he wants. He wants you to think about him. That's what rapists love. That's what really turns them on. When you think about them._

He didn't want to give Drake the satisfaction. But every time he closed his eyes he felt Drake in the darkness, wading over him. And his scent, like firewood. That's what Drake reminded him of. Burning.

Speaking of burning, the Burning Sensation brewing from his backside was almost unbearable. Luckily he was able to walk normal, he had seen people in movies who get dicks up the butt and walk funny for days but not Sam. He walked out of that bathroom like a pro with a bad sunburn. And he walked to his bedroom today the same way. Even though he hadn't left his room since the second rape. But other than his back, he felt fine.

Except for the fact that he'd been violated. He wanted to SCREAM.

He wanted to get Drake back for what he did. Since the pigs were going to be of no help.

Sam sat up in the bed and looked out the window. He could see himself in the reflection. But it was no longer him. It was Mirror World Sam. A backwards Sam.

But that Sam still wanted to scream.

Eh detnaw ot MAERCS!

Drake was at Becky's party. She was one of the bimbos that liked to hang around Caine, and he was sure that Drake would probably be all in a girl like her.

Sam throws a shirt on and then goes into his mom's room. He opens the drawer next to the bed and pulls out his step dad's revolver. Then after making sure it's loaded he walks into the kitchen and opens the drawer that contains his step dad's small collection of pocket knives.

He grabs the biggest knife and walks out into the darkness, heading to Becky's house. He stuffs the revolver into the front of his jeans as he walks and then puts the knife into his pocket.

Quinn runs up to Sam and smiles.

"Hey! I didn't think you were going to make it, where have you been?"

Sam smiled, "I had a stomach ache and I was waiting for it to pass in case I had to shit. I was afraid to use the bathroom here. Didn't want to get raped."

Quinn smiled at his friend and then patted his back, and then he bounced back into the party, leaving Sam to do the deed.

Sam didn't exactly know what he was going to do, but he would know as soon as he saw Drake and the smirk he always had on.

The fucking smirk he'd kill him over.

Sam made his way to the back door and walked outside.

He made his way around the pool and through the flora covered area until he reached the place where all the Coates kids were smoking it up.

Drake is the first one who notices Sam, and he smirks and winks at him.

"Look who it is! The freak!"

Sam draws the revolver out of his pants.

"Nobody move. Or I'll shoot."

Everybody moves. But Sam doesn't shoot right away. Instead he points a finger on his free hand at the asshole whose smirk has completely vanished.

"I want you to come with me. Now."

Everybody looks at Drake, who laughs nervously.

"Yeah? Well, fuck off."

Sam grabs the nearby Becjy and points the gun at her head.

"Or I'll kill her."

"Oh yeah? Do it."

Sam throws the girl in the pool and grabs Caine instead.

Everybody begins to whisper amongst each other, Drake begins to grind his teeth and then stands up and walks over to Sam.

"Fine. Let him go. Where do you want me to go?"

"Towards the woods."

Sam says, and after letting Caine go he walks up behind Drake, pushing the revolver into his back to make him walk. Drake does so, and Sam follows behind him.

After what feels like a lifetime they end up in a small clearing in the center of the forest, and Drake faces Sam.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making you pay for what you did. You're a sick freak."

Drake tackles Sam down, and Sam easily reverses it and smacks Drake in the face with the gun, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile at the party Becky is on the phone with the police, and Caine is nowhere to be found.

Back in the woods Sam is hitting Drake over and over with the revolver, and screaming in terrifying decibels.

He then stops and begins to undo Drake's belt and pulls it off. Then he begins to slowly remove Drake's pants, and then his underwear.

Drake's face is a blood pulp as he turns to lay on his stomach. Sam gets the pistol ready to fire and then sets it down.

He whips his own dick out, but before he can stick it into Drake, Caine jumps out of the woods and hits Sam in the head with a large piece of tree-bark, seemingly knocking him unconscious.

Caine sits next to Drake and begins to whisper to him:

"Drake? Are you okay? You can't die on me man. Not now."

Sam sits up and Caine doesn't see him. He draws the knife from his pants and grabs Caine by the hair and pulls him up, and then while Caine's neck is exposed he presses the knife against the thin flesh and slits it wide open, spilling Caine's blood all over the grass.

"Get out of my way cock sucker."

This was not Samuel Temple. This was a darker being, a man who was traumatized by the monster that is Drake Merwin.

Sam pulls his dick back out and flips Drake back over and slowly begins to fuck him.

Sam presses the tip of his erection into Drake and slowly begins to pull in and out, sensually rubbing up Drake's body and bobbing Drake's dick back and forth with his hand. Drake begins to wake up, Sam presses the revolver against his head and makes him get up on his knees, and Sam roughly continues to fuck the poor Drake Merwin shell before him.

It was almost like a role reversal, what they had going on now.

Sam continues to bounce his length in and out of Drake's hole and then he grabs the knife and pulls Drake's shirt up and begins to deeply cut him on his back.

Drake screams like a little bitch.

_He can dish it out but he can't take it in._

The Burning Sensation on Drake's backside was unbearable, and Sam was about to bust. He begins to fuck Drake at an incredible speed without lubrication as Drake attempts to scream. Then before he cums, he pulls his dick out and sticks it in Drake's mouth and cums.

If Drake had the strength he would have bit Sam's cock off, but he didn't.

He could only thank God it was over.

…. But just then Sam flipped Drake over and stuck the revolver into Drake's ass.

He begins to fuck him with the gun, and Drake cries out.

"Please. No more." Drake moans.

"Shut the fuck up… freak." Sam mutters.

Flashing lights strobe around the forest.

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

Sam laughs hysterically and begins fucking Drake with the fun faster as the police approach.

"Drop the weapon!"

Sam looks at the police and smiles, that awful Drake Merwin smirk, and then pulls the trigger. Drake is blown inward and dies instantly. The revolver bullet traveling from his back door and out of his right eye socket.

Sam pulls the revolver out of Drake's dead body and stands up.

"FUCK THE PIGS!"

Just then three cops light Sam's chest up with their pistols, and he falls to the ground.

The Burning Sensation, has finally subsided.

Oh thank God, the Burning Sensation has subsided.

Maercs! Maercs! Maercs!

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<br>Question: Would you like to see an even more expanded version of this, or was this just enough?**


End file.
